Saranghaneun Kim KiBum !
by snower0821
Summary: Kami mencintaimu Kim Kibum, apa pun yang terjadi kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Hiduplah dengan sehat dan bahagia, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa ELF telah melupakanmu karena kami akan selalu menunggumu kembali. Saranghae Kim Kibum :) no couple this time/oneshoot.


**Title : Saranghaeneun Kim Kibum **

**Cast : -Kim Kibum **

** -Park (Kim) Saehee**

** -Lee Donghae (numpang lewat doang)**

** -Choi Siwon (numpang nama doang)**

**Support cast : Member Suju dan ELF ^^**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : General/Family/Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Hanya minjem nama doang, ceritanya milik saya**

**Note : Abal, gaje, typo(s), minim kata-kata jadi maaf bila membosankan karena kata yang terus diulang. No couple this time, hanya menceritakan saat Kibum kembali bersama Super Junior. Akan berusaha lebih baik lagi nanti, mohon dukungannya ^^**

**Warning : Disini saya sedikit menyinggung kebiasaan merokok Kibum, jadi buat yang gak suka dimohon tidak membaca dan tinggalkan ff abal ini dengan damai. Kamsahamnida ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerakan menghentak yang ditampilkan sekumpulan namja-namja tampan mengajak semua yang berada di Olympic Gymnastics Arena mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar. Para penonton yang membawa lightstick berwarna biru itu menggerakkan tangan dan tubuh mereka mengikuti lantunan musik yang mengalun nyaring diseluruh ruangan.

Terlihat senyum bahagia yang terpancar dari setiap wajah yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai 'sahabat selamanya' bagi namja-namja tampan yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung sekarang. Sebenarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka saat ini terdengar detak jantung yang tak karuan. Mereka menunggu, menunggu sesuatu yang telah terlanjur beredar beberapa hari sebelum konser itu diadakan. Namun sayangnya, para 'sahabat selamanya' ini tidak tahu pasti apakah itu benar-benar akan terjadi ? Atau itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka, seperti berita-berita sebelumnya. Beberapa detik lagi, semua rumor yang beredar akan terjawab. Apakah penantian mereka akan berhenti sekarang ? Atau mereka akan kembali menerima kekecewaan ? Tapi semoga keberuntungan akan memihak mereka kali ini, semoga para ELF dapat melihat kembali **'The Lost Magnae'** Super Junior yang telah lama sangat mereka rindukan berkumpul kembali dengan para member yang lain.

'_neoreul gatkki wihaeseo mweodeungeol da geolgo_

_jeonbu ilke dwendahaedo_

_imi ge-imeun shijakttwaenneungeol jal aradweo_

_ije neo-ui namjaneun baro narangeol'_

Tess . . .

Bukan segaris senyuman yang ditampilkan ELF kala rumor yang beradar itu ternyata benar. Bukan pula tawa lepas yang terdengar memenuhi lautan biru tersebut. Melainkan butiran bening yang lancar menuruni pipi setiap ELF yang menyaksikan seorang namja tampan telah kembali menyanyikan bagiannya. Bagian yang selalu dinyanyikan oleh hyung tersayangnya. LEE DONGHAE. Bagian rap yang telah kembali dinyanyikan oleh bibir merahnya. Semuanya telah kembali sekarang. Namja tampan ini, akan mengambil kembali bagiannya di Super Junior. Bagian kecil yang mampu membuat hyung dan ELF sangat merindukannya.

Bukankah seharusnya lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan ini bergenre pop dance dan bukan ballad atau sejenis lagu mellow lainnya ? Tapi kenapa semua orang meneteskan air mata ? Bahkan Donghae yang selalu terlihat cool saat menyanyikan bagian rap tersebut sekarang terlihat menahan genangan air di kedua sudut mata ikannya. Selain menciptakan Sapphire Blue Ocean, ELF telah membuat satu lautan baru malam itu, yaitu **Happy Tears Ocean**. Tapi bukankah air mata memang mampu memancarkan perasaan yang tengah dirasakan seseorang ? Perasaan bahagia yang tidak dapat diungkapkan mungkin memang hanya bisa dimengerti lewat aliran bening yang melewati pipimu. Tangis kebahagiaan yang hanya ditujukan untuk **The Lost Magnae** Super Junior. **Kim Kibum**.

.

.

.

Tap !

Tap !

Tap !

Sepasang ketukan heels yang ditimbulkan dari kaki jenjang milik yeoja cantik nan manis saat berjalan menuju ke ruangan pemilik SM Entertainment terdengar disepanjang lorong. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang sedikit curly, dengan pakaian yang sedikit formal tapi tetap terkesan muda dan fresh sedang sibuk membaca tumpukan kertas dalam sebuah map yang digenggamnya. Sesekali keningnya sedikit berkerut saat menemukan kalimat yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

Disisi lain, disebuah ruangan tempat para artis naungan SM Entertainment berlatih dance, terlihat sepasang namja tampan dan manis tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang dipenuhi peluh. Setelah sekian lama menghilang, salah satu evil magnae Super Junior ini, meminta hyung tersayangnya untuk mengajarinya berlatih dance. Pasalnya, namja manis dan chubby ini merasa sangat kaku saat menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti gerakan dance Super Junior.

" Apa ini yang kau sebut kaku, huh ? " seru Donghae sedikit kesal pada namja tampan yang sekarang hanya memamerkan killer smilenya sebagai permintaan maaf. Pasalnya, namja tampan yang mungkin juga bisa dikatakan manis ini selalu mengeluh bahwa dirinya sudah lupa bagaimana cara menari dengan benar.

" Itu karena semalam aku sempat berlatih dengan Eunhyuk hyung sebentar, jadi hari ini terlihat lebih baik dari terakhir aku berlatih sendiri, k k ~ " jelasnya masih dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

" Aishh kau ini ! " sungut Donghae masih dengan kekesalan yang dibuat-buatnya. " Senang melihatmu bisa kembali lagi ke Super Junior, Kibummie. Jangan pernah pergi terlalu lama lagi, ne ? " lanjut Donghae memberikan pelukan hangatnya kepada dongsaeng yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Seperti mimpi, akhirnya Kibum benar-benar kembali lagi bersama Super Junior.

" Senang akhirnya bisa berkumpul kembali dengan kalian. Aku juga tidak berniat pergi terlalu lama lagi, hyung. Gomawo, karena kalian masih mau menerimaku kembali, " ucap Kibum membalas pelukan hangat Donghae.

" Apa yang kau katakan, Kibummie ! Kau akan selalu menjadi bagian dari Super Junior dari awal hingga selamanya, arraseo ? ! " ucap Donghae mengingatkan statusnya yang akan selalu menjadi member Super Junior apa pun yang terjadi. " Sebentar lagi hyung ada variety show bersama Eunhyuk, kau ingin kembali ke dorm atau pergi jalan-jalan, eoh ? " tanya Donghae perhatian. Sebenarnya namja berjulukan nemo itu tidak rela meninggalkan Kibum yang baru berkumpul kembali bersama mereka, tapi acara yang mengharuskannya hadir membuat Donghae terpaksa merelakan kebersamaan mereka yang baru saja dimulai.

" Entahlah hyung, mungkin aku akan berkeliling gedung yang telah lama aku tinggalkan ini. Sepertinya gedung ini banyak perubahan selama aku pergi, jadi aku ingin melihat-lihat, " jawab Kibum memperhatikan ruangan yang memang sedikit berubah dari 4 tahun yang lalu. " Lagi pula, nanti malam aku juga ada schedule dengan Siwon hyung, "

" Arraseo, selesai variety show hyung akan langsung menemui mu. Kalau begitu, hyung pergi. Jaga diri baik-baik, ne ? " pamit Donghae mencubit pipi mochi milik namja yang sekarang meringis kesakitan dengan mengusap kedua pipinya. " Aku pergi ~ ~ " seru Donghae lagi dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Hati-hati di jalan hyung ~ " ucap Kibum membalas lambaian tangan Donghae.

Setelah merapikan diri, magnae Super Junior ini berjalan keluar dari tempat latihan dancenya bersama Donghae tadi. Dengan hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek, celana panjang serta tak lupa tas selempang yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana, namja tampan ini berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung besar milik SM Entertainment. Terlihat dia mengambil headphone dari dalam tas dan menempelkannya dikedua sisi telinganya. Setelah musik terdengar, kepala namja chubby tadi bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang didengarnya. Terlalu menikmati musik yang didengarnya, Kibum sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar. Tidak melihat ada yeoja cantik yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah di depannya, hingga mereka bertabrakan.

Bugh !

" Arggh ! "

" Uh ? "

Dengan tidak elit Kibum terjatuh saat tidak sengaja menabrak yeoja cantik yang sejak tadi membaca rentetan tulisan panjang di lembaran kertas yang dibawanya. Tentu saja yeoja cantik ini juga ikut terjatuh saat tubuh mungilnya ditabrak seorang namja yang mungkin dapat dikatakan sedikit berotot. Map yang dibawanya pun ikut terjatuh mengakibatkan kertas yang di dalamnya berserakan kemana-mana.

" Ah, jwaesonghamnida agasshi " ucap Kibum membunggukkan badan meminta maaf. Namja tampan ini segera memunguti setiap kertas yang berserakan disekitarnya. Yeoja itu pun segera ikut mengambil kertas-kertas miliknya.

" Aniyo seongnim, nado jwaesongham- " ucap yeoja cantik ini terhenti sesaat setelah membunggukkan badan dan melihat dengan jelas wajah namja yang telah menabraknya. Matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya pun sedikit terbuka menandakan dia benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok tampan yang selama ini menjadi idolanya berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sosok idola yang selalu membuatnya semangat. Sosok yang hanya ada dalam mimpinya, dan tidak terpikir akan bertemu satu sama lain seperti ini, " Uh, jwae-jwaesonghamnida seongnim, " ucap yeoja yang juga memiliki pipi yang sedikit berisi ini gugup, saat namja tampan yang menjadi idolanya ini memberikan lembaran kertas yang dipungutinya tadi. " Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar, "

" Aniyo, aku juga tidak berjalan dengan benar. Maafkan aku, " ucap Kibum sekali lagi, setelahnya dia berjalan kembali meninggalkan penggemar yang sekarang sedang diam terpesona olehnya.

" KIBUM-SSI ! " seru yeoja cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memanggil namja chubby yang sudah beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Sedikit terkejut saat ada yang menyerukan namanya, Kibum pikir yeoja cantik tadi tidak mengenalinya " Ne ? " Kibum ikut membalikkan badan, kembali menatap yeoja yang sekarang hanya diam terpaku. Sedikit terlihat kegugupan di wajah putih susunya.

" Umm . . " Kibum hanya memandang bingung yeoja yang hanya menggumam tidak jelas. " . . . . Senang dapat melihatmu kembali bersama dengan Super Junior. Selamat datang kembali Kibum-ssi, " hanya itulah yang dapat yeoja cantik itu ucapkan saat berbagai kalimat kebahagiaan yang ingin dia tunjukkan kepada idolanya. Super Junior Kim Kibum. Namun satu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan, telah membuat namja bermarga Kim itu merasa dirinya memang seharusnya kembali ke Super Junior.

.

.

.

**~ SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI KIM KIBUM ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seulas senyum indah menghiasi bibir tebal milik Kim Kibum, saat yeoja tadi telah pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah terpikir, selain banyak orang yang membencinya karena telah meninggalkan Super Junior, banyak juga yang tidak percaya bahwa dia akan kembali, tapi ternyata ada juga penggemar yang selalu menantinya. Betapa bodohnya dia merasa tidak akan ada yang menunggunya kembali. Sedikit pengecut memang, saat Kibum lebih memilih dunia aktingnya karena sempat berpikir tidak akan ada yang menginginkannya kembali. Tapi tahukah kau Kim Kibum, bahwa banyak sekali ELF yang khususnya menamakan diri mereka sebagai Snower, merasa gemas saat kabar burung mengatakan kau akan kembali satu tahun yang lalu.

Saat mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, Kibum tidak sengaja melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah benda asing yang menarik perhatiannya. Badannya sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah kunci dengan gantungan yang sedikit unik dan lucu. Bandul yang berbentuk salah satu super hero dunia –Superman- dengan angka 13 di depan dadanya.

" Apa ini milik agasshi tadi ? " pikir Kibum. Karena menyukai benda itu, akhirnya namja chubby ini berniat untuk menyimpannya.

.

.

.

**~ Saranghaneun Kim Kibum ~**

.

.

.

Birunya langit meyambut pagi seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian jalanan kota Seoul. Tubuh mungilnya mencoba menyempil diantara tingginya tubuh-tubuh yang ada disekitarnya. Sesekali yeoja chubby ini menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang menyebabkan obsidiannya menyipit. Kekagumannya akan berbagai bentuk indah yang ditampilkan awan, membuatnya menyadari betapa indahnya karya Tuhan yang satu ini.

Terlihat map berwarna hijau yang bertengger manis di sebelah tangan kirinya. Yeoja cantik ini akan kembali menemui salah satu pendiri dari sebuah perusahaan besar bernama SM Entertainment. Tapi sebelumnya, yeoja tadi berniat untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu di salah satu rumah makan terdekat. Tubuh mungilnya telah sampai di depan pintu rumah makan bertuliskan Super Kitchen Restaurant. Sedikit berpikir apakah yeoja tadi akan benar-benar makan pagi ditempat itu mengingat tempatnya yang mewah dan tentunya harga makanannya yang pasti juga lebih mahal, hingga seseorang menabraknya dari sebelah kiri.

Bugh !

Map hijau itu pun kembali mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalamnya dan berserakan kemana-mana. Yeoja cantik itu dengan cepat segera memunguti lembaran kertas yang hampir terbang jauh karena tertiup angin.

" Ini, jwaesonghamnida agasshi " ucap seorang namja yang tadi telah menabraknya.

" Ah, Jwaesongham- Kibum-ssi ? ! " tanya yeoja cantik itu kaget. Pasalnya, sang idolalah yang telah menabraknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Agasshi ? " tunjuk Kibum pada yeoja cantik itu. Ternyata member Super Junior ini juga masih mengingat jelas wajah yeoja yang telah ditabraknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di salah satu sudut ruangan rumah makan mewah yang menyediakan berbagai makanan lezat yang tentu saja mahal. Setelah saling meminta maaf, Kibum dan yeoja cantik tadi yang memang berniat akan makan pagi memutuskan untuk melakukan sarapan pagi mereka bersama-sama. Setelah mengucapkan pesanan mereka yang langsung dicatat oleh pelayan, dimulai percakapan antara seorang idol dan fansnya. Tapi tentu saja, yeoja cantik tadi harus memperhitungkan uang yang ada di dompetnya dengan harga makanan yang tertulis di daftar menu.

" Hmm, jwaesonghamnida Kibum-ssi karena selalu menghalangi jalanmu, " yeoja cantik tadi berusaha membuka suaranya saat keheningan yang mulai tercipta diantara mereka. Tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana, mengingat Super Junior Kim Kibum yang memang terbilang pendiam dan hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Yeoja cantik ini hanya meminta maaf atas insiden yang terjadi hari ini dan beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Aniyo agasshi, aku juga yang tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar, " ucap Kibum menimpali. Kembali heningan tercipta diantara mereka. Mereka berdua pun bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

Kibum yang notabenenya pendiam dan hanya berbicara bila mendapat pertanyaan, dan sang yeoja yang masih merasa canggung dan kaget tidak pernah membayangkan akan satu meja dengan idolanya di Super Junior. Alhasil, mereka hanya melemparkan senyum satu sama lain saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Mungkin karena seorang namja, jadi Kibum berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Tertarik dengan map hijau yang berada di atas meja, namja tampan tadi mencoba bertanya isi dari map yang selalu dibawa oleh yeoja yang ada di depan. " Kertas apa yang ada didalam situ ? "

" Eh ? Ini ? " kaget dengan pertanyaan Kibum, yeoja tadi hanya mengerjap lucu. " Oh, ini materi-materi tentang management bisnis, " jawab yeoja tadi.

" Agasshi ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha ? " tanya Kibum mulai tertarik. " Lalu, ada keperluan apa saat itu agasshi berada di gedung SM ? " tanya Kibum mengingat pertemuan mereka tempo hari di lorong gedung SM.

" Soo Man seongsaemin adalah salah satu pengajar di Standford University, beliau adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses yang ada di Korea. Jadi saya mendapat tugas untuk menulis tentang bagaimana cara Soo Man seongsaemin dapat menjadi pengusaha sukses seperti sekarang. Bahkan beliau juga telah sukses menyebarkan Hallyu Wave diseluruh dunia, " jelas yeoja tadi panjang lebar. Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan bahwa dirinya mengerti dengan tugas yang sedang dikerjakan tadi.

" Aah, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu " ucap Kibum dan merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas selempang yang dibawanya. " Apa ini milik agasshi ? " Kibum menunjukkan sebuah kunci dengan bandul Superman yang ditemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Ah iya, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu. Kamsahamnida, Kibum-ssi. Tapi, dimana Kibum-ssi menemukannya ? " tanya yeoja tadi mengamati kunci yang diberikan magnae Super Junior ini.

" Mungkin saat kita bertabrakan waktu itu, dan agasshi telah menjatuhkannya. Bandulnya bagus, jadi aku pikir akan menyimpannya kalau itu bukan milikmu, " puji Kibum pada bandul yang berbentuk Superman dengan angka 13 didadanya.

" Super Junior . . . " ucap yeoja itu memberi jeda. Berniat akan menjelaskan arti dari bandul berbentuk Superman dengan angka 13-nya.

Tapi saat yeoja tadi akan melanjutkan ucapannya, pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Akhirnya, mereka memilih untuk menikmati makanan dengan tenang tanpa membuka pembicaraan lagi. Setelah menghabiskan makanan, suasana pun kembali sedikit canggung diantara keduanya. Kibum pun hanya bisa memanatap kaku yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.

" Apa Kibum-ssi tidak ada jadwal hari ini ? Kenapa sarapan diluar ? " tanya yeoja cantik tadi mengalihkan kegugupannya saat ditatap oleh namja tampan dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya pun ikut bertautan karena gugup.

" Bukankah ini tidak adil ? " tanya Kibum membingungkan.

" Eh ? "

" Sejak tadi kau memanggil namaku tanpa aku harus memperkenalkannya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan aku hanya memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'agasshi' ? " sindir Kibum. Meskipun telah melakukan percakapan dan makan bersama, sepertinya mereka melupakan hal terpenting saat bertemu orang asing. Memperkenalkan diri.

" Ahh, hehe mianhaeyo " ucap yeoja tadi meminta maaf. " Ehem, annyeonghaseyo joneun Park Saehee imnida, bangapseumnida Kibum-ssi " ucap yeoja bernama Saehee ini memperkenalkan diri dan membunggukkan badan.

" Saehee-ssi, " ucap Kibum memperjelas.

" Ne, " angguk Saehee mantap.

.

.

.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan lebih bersahabat. Seakan kata idol dan fans telah menghilang diantara mereka, yang ada hanya Kim Kibum namja yang baik hati dan Park Saehee yeoja ceria yang selalu menampilkan senyumnya. Kibum pun seakan melupakan jadwal yang akan dihadirinya bersama sang couple lama, Choi Siwon beberapa jam lagi. Saehee pun semakin yakin bahwa Kibum bukan namja dingin dan pendiam seperti apa yang selama ini diberitakan. Bahkan sebaliknya, Kibum adalah namja kocak, baik hati, dan pastinya sangat bersahabat bahkan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba senyum manis yang ditampilkan Saehee menghilang saat melihat Kibum mengambil benda asing dari dalam tasnya. Dengan santainya, Kibum menyalakan benda itu di depan Saehee tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kaget yang diberikan yeoja cantik tersebut.

" Apa kau terkejut, Saehee-ssi ? " tanya Kibum sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk melihat raut keterkejutan yeoja cantik di depannya.

" N-ne ? " Saehee terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kibum, tapi kenapa Saehee menganggap pertanyaan itu sebagai sebuah sindiran untuknya. Entahlah. Yeoja cantik itu tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, jadi dia hanya diam saja.

" Apa kau akan melarangku untuk melakukan ini ? Atau mungkin kau akan berfikiran buruk tentangku ? Atau yang terburuk kau akan membenciku ? " tanya Kibum mulai menghisap benda itu dan mengeluarkan asapnya lewat mulut.

Saehee sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan selanjutnya yang dilontarkan Kibum. Pandangannya pun teralih dari memandang benda yang dipegang Kibum menjadi menatap wajah tampan yang sekarang menatapnya tajam. Yeoja cantik ini sedikit menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

" Maksudmu merokok ? " tanya balik Saehee dengan mantap. " Apa hakku untuk melarang seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang 'disukainya' . . . " ucap Saehee memberi penekanan pada kata 'disukainya' . " Kalaupun aku berfikiran buruk, bukankah itu wajar, Kibum-ssi ? " lanjut Saehee dengan tenang.

Kibum hanya membelalakan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka yeoja yang ada dihadapannya akan berkata seperti itu. Kibum pikir, Saehee hanya akan menjawab tidak, dan tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Bukankah itu yang akan diucapkan penggemar terhadap idolanya ? Membiarkan sang idola melakukan apa pun yang disukainya.

" Pemikiran buruk akan langsung tercetak jelas saat seorang namja dengan mudahnya merokok di depan yeoja yang baru saja dikenalnya dan tanpa permisi terlebih dulu. Bahkan untuk seorang idola sekalipun. Benar begitu, Kibum-ssi ? " tanya Saehee penuh keyakinan.

" Tentu saja, " jawab Kibum mantap. " Jadi ? Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang ? Menganggap Kim Kibum tidak pantas untuk menjadi idola ? " pertanyaan Kibum sungguh menyakitkan untuk yeoja bermarga Park ini. Bukankan Kibum sudah mengetahui bahwa yeoja cantik ini juga salah satu penggemarnya ?

" Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai jawabanku, Kibum-ssi ? " Saehee membalikkan pertanyaan yang tentu saja akan sangat sulit untuk dijawab Kibum. " Bahwa kau namja yang buruk dan tidak pantas untuk diidolakan serta tidak pantas pula bergabung kembali dengan Super Junior ? Apa semua ini akan menuju kesana –Super Junior- ? "

" Mungkin. Jadi, apa kau akan berhenti menjadi penggemarku ? "

" Aissh ! Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal seperti itu, Kibum-ssi ? " ucap Saehee frustrasi. " Temanku, sahabatku, dan bahkan namjachinguku mereka semua juga merokok. Lalu kalau seperti itu, apakah aku harus membenci dan meninggalkan mereka ? " Kibum hanya diam mendengar semua perkataan Saehee. " Lagi pula, aku telah mengetahui ini sebelumnya. Peminum, pergi ke club, bahkan ini –merokok- aku telah mengetahuinya, Kibum-ssi jauh sebelum kau berniat untuk kembali ke Super Junior, " jelas Saehee meyakinkan.

" Mwo ? ! " ucap Kibum menurunkan rokoknya dan tidak berniat menghisapnya lagi.

" Banyak informasi yang bisa kau dapatkan dari dunia maya, Kibum-ssi kkk~ " ucap Saehee sedikit memberikan senyumannya. " Hmm, apa kau ingin mendengar sesuatu ? " Kibum hanya diam.

" Donghae-ssi, Heechul-ssi. Bukankah mereka juga merokok ? Bahkan kebanyakan artis namja pun melakukannya. Tapi sekarang Donghae dan Heechul-ssi sudah berhenti, benar begitu ? " tanya Saehee menatap Kibum.

Kibum memang membenarkan semua perkataan Saehee, banyak teman-teman namjanya juga merokok. Bahkan Donghae dan Heechul hyung pun melakukannya, tapi mereka sudah berhenti sekarang. Kibum tidak menjawab atau mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Saehee. Tapi yeoja itu mengetahui bahwa Kibum juga setuju dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

" Semua orang berfikir Donghae dan Heechul-ssi berhenti karena ada yang memperhatikan dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti, mungkin para member yang melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak, yang aku tahu Kibum-ssi masih melakukannya –merokok- karena dia sendirian, tanpa para member, " Kibum kembali diam, mencermati setiap perkataan yang diucapkan Saehee.

Saehee mengambil napas saat akan melanjutkannya, dia merasa memang harus mengatakan ini semua pada namja yang sudah lama diidolakannya ini. " Apa kau tahu, banyak yeoja diluar sana yang sangat ingin menjadi yeojachingumu. Bukan karena kau member Super Junior atau kau seorang actor terkenal, melainkan hanya untuk memperhatikanmu dan membuatmu untuk tidak merokok kembali, " Saehee memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Karena keluargamu ada diluar negeri dan kau termasuk namja yang keras kepala, mereka pikir hanya orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi yang akan kau dengarkan, " kembali helaan napas terdengar dari yeoja cantik tadi. " Mereka hanya ingin kau bahagia dan hidup sehat, Kibum-ssi " ucap Saehee teramat pelan.

" Benarkah ? " seakaan tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya, Kibum benar-benar melepaskan genggemannya pada benda berasap tadi.

" Mereka juga telah setia menunggu kepulanganmu kembali ke Super Junior. Gomawo kau telah menepati janjimu untuk kembali bersama lagi, " Saehee benar-benar memberikan senyum terindahnya saat mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

Kim Kibum dibuat tidak bisa berkutik dengan semua perkataan yang telah diucapkan gadis cantik dihadapannya ini. Namja pemilik killer smile ini hanya mampu mendengarkan semua kalimat yang berusaha dijelaskan Saehee dengan penuh keyakinan. Kalimat-kalimat yang belum pernah didengar Kibum sebelumnya, betapa besar rasa cinta yang telah ditunjukkan ELF untuk dirinya, seberapa keras para snowers menjelaskan pada ELF newbie yang tidak percaya kalau idola mereka akan kembali nanti.

Ternyata keputusan Kibum untuk kembali tidak sia-sia dan tidak mengecewakan. Semua perkataan Saehee menunjukkan, bahwa dirinya memang masih layak untuk bergabung kembali bersama Super Junior apapun keadaannya. Ketakutannya akan kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya saat dia kembali sirna sudah setelah bertemu gadis bermarga Park ini.

Saehee telah mengucapkan semua keinginan para snowers yang ingin disampaikan kepada Kibum. Artikel yang selalu dibacanya, tentang seberapa besar cinta ELF untuk Kibum dan bagaimana mereka selalu mendukung semua kegiatan Kibum diluar jadwal Super Junior telah berhasil gadis cantik ini sampaikan kepada idola mereka.

" Kau harus mempercainya Kibum-ssi, semua orang menginginkan kau kembali dan sekarang mereka sangat bahagia akhirnya kau tidak akan sendirian lagi dalam menjalankan pekerjaanmu. Ada hyung-hyungmu dan juga para penggemar yang akan selalu mendukungmu, " ucap Saehee.

" Apa kau juga termasuk di dalamnya ? " Kibum sedikit menggoda gadis chubby ini, dia merasa telah terlalu dalam pembicaraan mereka. Terlalu serius dan terlalu kaku. " Ahahaha ….. Aku hanya bercanda Saehee-ssi, kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah begitu ? kekeke~~ ".

Hei ! Siapa yang tidak akan tersipu malu bila sedang digoda oleh idola yang sangat disukainya ? Apa kau yang sedang bercanda Kibum-ssi ? Lihatlah pipi chubby Saehee yang telah berganti warna menjadi merah muda sekarang.

" Eh ? hahaha, ternyata kau memang suka bercanda Kibum-ssi. Artikel itu memang benar, " jawab Saehee gugup dengan tersenyum canggung. " Maaf Kibum-ssi, sepertinya kita terlalu lama mengobrol hingga melupakan waktu, "

" Ah benar, kau juga harus bertemu dengan 'paman yang telah membawa Hallyu keseluruh dunia itu'. Sebaiknya kau bergegas, dia tidak suka menunggu bocah kecil sepertimu, kekeke~ " kekeh Kibum dan mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Saehee yang telah disebut bocah kecil.

.

.

.

" Apa pembayarannya perlu saya jadikan satu, agasshi ? " ucap pelayan kepada Saehee.

" Ne, tolong jumlahkan semuanya " jawab Saehee sambil membuka dompetnya berniat mengambil uang. Gadis ini sebenarnya juga tidak tahu, apakah uangnya cukup untuk membayar semua makanan ini yang pastinya tidak akan murah.

" Apa kau berniat untuk mentraktirku, Saehee-ssi ? " Kibum menyela kegiatan Saehee yang tengah menatap uang yang ada didompetnya dengan tatapan bagaimana-aku-membayar-semua-ini.

" Kejadian ini tidak akan terulang kembali, Kibum-ssi. Mentraktir member Super Junior yang sangat dicintai banyak orang, kekeke~~ " jawab Saehee dengan tertawa lucu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana bila uangnya tidak mencukupi.

" Ini notanya, agasshi " sebuah kertas kecil yang bertuliskan makanan yang telah mereka berdua pesan beserta harga yang harus dibayar Saehee. Mata bulat Saehee membulat sempurna kala melihat nominal angka yang tertera diatas kertas itu. ' Benar-benar sangat tidak cukup, bagaimana ini ? ' batin Saehee.

" Ini, " lembaran beberapa won Kibum sodorkan kepada pelayan yang masih menatap Saehee.

" Andwae-yo, aku yang akan membayar ini. Chakkaman-yo " tangan Saehee menghalangi pelayan itu yang akan mengambil uang dari Kibum.

" Apa diartikel yang kau baca itu, tidak adakah fakta yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita yang membayar saat kita sedang berkencan ? " sekarang tangan Kibumlah yang sedang menghalangi tangan Saehee.

" Huh ? I-itu . . . . "

" Sekarang anggap saja kita sedang berkencan, jadi biarkan aku yang membayar ini semua, " Kibum mengganggukkan kepala kepada pelayan yang masih setia berdiri melihat aksi kedua orang berbeda gender dihadapannya. Pelayan itu pun membalas anggukan kepala Kibum dan berterima kasih.

" Ta-tapi, aku . . . "

" Bukankah ELF adalah kekasih Super Junior ? Jadi anggap saja saat ini kita sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, lain kali kau yang akan membayarnya bila kita bertemu kembali, " ucap Kibum memamerkan killer smile andalannya.

Blush . . .

Ucapan Kibum barusan benar-benar berhasil membuat wajah cantik Saehee menjadi kepiting rebus saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Kibum dengan mudahnya mengatakan semua itu sedangkan Saehee sendiri tidak berani membayangkan hal yang diucapkan namja tampan idolanya ini.

.

.

.

**~ Saranghaneun Kim Kibum ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Gomawo-yo Kibum-ssi, jeongmal gomawoseo untuk hari ini. Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu, " ucap Saehee membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

" Gwaenchana, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih semua ucapanmu membuatku merasa percaya diri kembali. Gomawo, " Kibum juga turut membungkukkan badan tanda berterima kasih.

" Aniyo, aku hanya menyampaikan dari artikel yang telah aku baca sebelumnya. Satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap member Super Junior dan ELF akan selalu mendukungmu Kibum-ssi, "

" Gomawo, aku berjanji akan bekerja dengan keras dan akan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik bersama para member yang lain. Kami akan membuat kalian –ELF- bangga, " tangan Kibum mengusap pundak Saehee menyampaikan rasa terima kasih yang tidak akan bisa diucapkan dengan perkataan.

" Ne, kami –ELF- akan selalu bangga dengan Super Junior. Kalian juga jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, istirahatlah bila kalian merasa ini terlalu melelahkan, kami akan mengerti itu, "

" Gurae, kalau begitu pergilah. SooMan tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi, " ucap Kibum mengingatkan.

" OMO ! Aku hampir lupa, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak Kibum-ssi semoga kita masih bisa bertemu kembali. Annyeonggiseyo, " Saehee berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Kibum setelah berpamitan dan membungkukkan badan.

" Hati-hati dijalan, " sahut Kibum. Setelahnya namja tampan itu juga berbalik badan dan meninggalkan tempat makan itu dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibir merahnya.

Setelah beberapa kali melangkah, Saehee membalikkan badan untuk melihat idolanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Senyumnya pun terlukis jelas saat melihat Kibum membuang sebungkus rokok beserta korek api ke dalam tong sampah disamping jalan yang dilaluinya.

" Gomawoseo Kibum-ssi, ELF akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian karena kalian adalah sumber semangat kami. GOMAWO " senyum indah dan tulus kembali mengiri langkah kecil Saehee menuju gedung SM.

**~ Saranghaneun Kim Kibum ~**

PROM15E to BEL13VE

END

huwaaa akhirnya selesai juga setelah beberapa bulan terlupakan karena TO dan US yang terus diadakan sekolah *ngelap keringat* maklum kelas 12 dan sebentar lagi akan UN, sempet lupa juga dengan kelanjutan cerita ini tapi akhirnya saya paksa buat ingat kembali ^^ saya minta doa para readers semoga semuanya berjalan lancar dan doa saya dapat dikabulkan Allah SWT, aminn :)

lagi galau Kibum yang berkunjung ke SM, ngapain dia ke istana neraka itu ? *oops hehehe bercanda deng :) apapun yang dilakukan Kibum, semoga kedatangannya ke SM membawa kabar baik untuk kita semua ya ? aminn. mohon maaf juga kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan ff diatas karena saya memakai kebiasaan merokok Kibum, gak ada maksud apa-apa dengan ff ini, saya hanya ingin Kibum hidup sehat dan bahagia itu saja. dan semoga kejadian di bagian awal ff ini bisa terjadi di SS5 nanti dan juga semoga SS5 Indonesia bisa diadakan diakhir tahun aja biar semua urusan saya kelar dulu dan kita semua bisa nonton oppa nantinya ^^

akhir kata gomawo yang udah nyempetin baca ff abal saya yang gak ada menarik-menariknya ini ^^ semoga yang ada yang ngereview biar saya semangat belajar ^^

readers jangan lupa review yaa ? Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
